The tragedy of love
by woodlandflower13
Summary: Buffy's relationships never work out. Angel, Riley, and then Spike. Then one night she is helped by a knight in shining armor. Who is he? And is he what he seems? Warnings: mentions of non graphic rape and a character death. All in all a mild M.
1. Angel?

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this chapter, besides the 'young man'. I do not own any of the ideas that make Buffy such a cool universe, but I do own the plot to this story which is a complete original._

_**Warnings:** This chapter is pretty safe. It does contain curtain implied things and a little violence, but nothing worse than the TV show._

_**Rating: **T_

_**Summary: **If I gave you one, wouldn't it be a waste of time to read any further?_

_**A/N:** I am new to writing fanfic, so any tips or advise would be welcomed. I'm not sure what a beta reader is, but if it's someone who will read over my stuff and help me edit and come up with ideas, then I'd be happy to have one. Lastly I would love to know what you think of this story, even if it only is a word. Please take the time to read and review!  
_

Buffy sighed. Why was it that all the guys she ever dated were, well no so normal? First there was Angel. A vampire with a soul, they had fallen in love and when they had finally acted upon their love, he lost his soul, began wreaking death upon Sunnyville and in the end she had to run him through with a sword and send him to hell in order to avoid the destruction of earth. After a few months he escaped hell, but both she and he knew that they were over and he left for L.A.(weird for a vampire, huh?). After Angel she had gone out with this guy, Riley Finn, a demon hunting soldier guy. But that too didn't work out to well. And then after Riley she had gone a little nutty and started a relationship with Spike, another vamp, that was a 'thing' that she really didn't want to go into. So basically she had never had a guy friend, boy friend, or any friend that hadn't been messed up with her life as the slayer or that had been messed up due to their own stupid choices. Life sucked. Was she condemned to a life of solitude?

"Hi Buffy!" Willow chirped. Buffy nearly fell off her of her stool, where she had been sitting lost in thought (and dreams of love). "Oh, hi Will. Sorry I was think about some stuff." Buffy replied apologetically. "No it's okay Buffy, stuff is good. Good stuff. Every one likes stuff. Everyone has stuff." Willow stopped suddenly, seeing something across the room. Buffy noticed and quickly asked "Something wrong Will?" "Uh Buffy, I might be wrong but I think some Bad Stuff just walked in." "Then I guess it's time for me to do my thinking time is over, back to work I go." Buffy retorted half heartedly She quickly scanned the crowd of people in the club, and located two vampires. They were making their way across the room, toward another vamp. Jeez! Buffy thought, I need to be a little more focused. I guess moping about my love life will have to wait until after dawn. She watched as the two vamps made their way across the room toward the third. The three talked for a moment, then slipped out a door into an ally. Buffy got up and quietly fallowed behind.

She slipped cautiously into the ally, glancing around to locate her prey. Her hand went to her nose in an effort to prevent the vulgar scents of the filthy ally from reaching her nose, the ally was littered with old pipes, clothes, trash, and all manor of dirt, grime, and rubbish. When she finally spotted the vamps they were talking just out of her hearing. All she could catch were the words 'Slayer' and 'back in town'. Obviously someone was back in town, and they were gathering forces. Also the inevitable she, the slayer, would have to deal with them. Great, it wasn't like she had anything better to do anyway, she thought sarcastically. Oh well she might as well make a start of it now. Quietly she crept behind the three vamps, their conversation had taken a turn and they were discussing the woes of finding a good meal. Buffy dusted the the first vamp, before either of the other two knew what was happening. "Sorry to break up the party, but I don't have all night." "Slayer!" One of vamps snarled, before lunged at her. Buffy swiftly side stepped, but missed as she tried to stake him. "You'll have to better then that girly!" the vampire laughed. Buffy sprang forward and would have staked him while he was enjoying his joke, if the other vamp hadn't rammed into her. "Seriously, you guys should just wait in line," she said as she dealt the second vampire a blow to the head,"things would go a lot faster!" The first vamp grabbed her wrist, only to meet her knee in his stomach. The vampire fell back from the force of the blow, but held onto Buffy bringing her down to the ground with him, that's when the second vamp came after her. And he would have done some damage, if a thick pipe hadn't come crashing down onto his skull. Buffy scrambled to her feet and turned to face the new comer. It was a young man, seemingly about her age maybe a little older. Well he looked like a young human, but she didn't have much time to decide. The second vamp had recovered from her attack. Buffy decided to do the only thing that she could at the moment. Trust this new guy and "RUN!", she shouted to him as she began sprinting herself. The young man understood and took off after her.

They ran for their lives, and eventually ended up at Buffy's dorm. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. "Angel" she coed.

_It's review time. Just click below and write something!_


	2. Of normal men and revenge

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this chapter, besides the 'young man'. I do not own any of the ideas that make Buffy such a cool universe, but I do own the plot to this story which is a complete original._

_**Warnings:** This chapter is pretty safe.  
_

_**Rating: **K+_

_**Summary: **If I gave you one, wouldn't it be a waste of time to read any further?_

_**A/N:** I am new to writing fanfic, so any tips or advise would be welcomed. I'm not sure what a beta reader is, but if it's someone who will read over my stuff and help me edit and come up with ideas, then I'd be happy to have one. Lastly I would love to know what you think of this story, even if it only is a word. Please take the time to read and review!_

Last Chapter-

Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. "Angel" she coed.

Currently-

He pushed Buffy away gently, breaking the kiss that she had been planting, but she already knew that something was wrong. She could here his heart beat, and feel the warmth radiating from his slightly sweaty body. He was defiantly human. "Angel, is that you?" "Sorry. I think you might be confused, my name's not Angel. It's Nate." Buffy blushed and looked down at her shoes. "Though, this Angel must be a pretty nice guy if he has captured the affections of someone as beautiful as you, and I take it as an honor to be mistaken for him." Buffy looked up into Nate's eyes, and saw that he was genuinely trying to make her feel better. "Are you okay?" Buffy stared at him for a moment as if she hadn't heard him. Man, she thought to herself, it was mind boggling how closely he resembled Angel. He was tall, his skin was whiter than a sheet, and his hair was short and black as well as being worn in the same style that Angel had worn his as long as Buffy could remember. And then his body was amazing. The way his black t-shirt clung to his slim, yet muscular frame, was mouthwatering. Then suddenly Buffy was brought back into the present world, and away from her walk down memory lane, when she realized that he had said something to her. "Oh, yeah I'm fine thanks." Nate looked down and then back at Buffy. "Um, I guess I better go. It was nice meeting you..?" "Buffy" she said hastily, realizing that she hadn't told him her name. "Buffy, it was nice meeting you. I'll see you around campus, and try to stay safe." "Yeah, sure." She said, still dazed by his resemblance to her first love. Seeing her dazed look, he hesitated. "Is there anyone I should call, you know. Someone who will come and look after you?" "Oh no" she said, "my room mate is here." "Alright, as long as you'll be okay. See you around." And with that he smiled slightly and left Buffy standing and staring after his graceful, Angel like figure. Could Angel have a great great great great great great great great grandson or nephew? It couldn't be a coincidence, could it?

"So where were you?" Willow asked as Buffy walked in the door. "I went out to fight the vamps and I met this guy, who I mistook for Angel, and we ended up running from two of the vamps back here." Buffy continued to tell Willow all of the embarrassing details. "That must have been terrible when you were kissing him and you realized that he wasn't Angel." "Yeah, it was for a moment, but he was really cool about it. I think he's a student here 'cause he said that he would see me around campus. Do you think that you could check him out on the school's data base, Will?" Willow smiled knowingly at Buffy, as she turned her computer on and connected to the internet. Of course Buffy would want to make sure that this guy wasn't some demon or psycho, if Willow's list of ex's were the same as Buffy's she would want to find out all she could on a guy before even considering him as possibly thought worthy. "Okay" Willow said as she skimmed the school's student lists, "I found 13 Nathanial's in the school's files, all I have to do is access their student id pictures and you will be able to pick him out." Buffy smiled, as she leaned toward the screen of the computer for a better look, Willow was a whiz when it came to computers and was extremely useful. "Okay, this is Nate number one", Willow said as she opened up his file,"Nathanial Johnson,18 years old, 5'5'', blond hair, and blue eyes." "Nope that is defiantly not him." "Okay, how about Nathanial Brooks, 21 years old, 5'8'', dark brown hair, and gray eyes." "Hmm...., that might be him, Will. Open his picture would you?" "Sure Buffy." Willow opened Nathanial Johnson's picture. His face was covered in acne and his glasses could have rivaled anyone during the 1960's. "No, I'm pretty sure that's not him, Will show me the next guy." And this went on until they were down to the 13th name, Nathanial Dana. Buffy crossed her fingers as Willow opened the last file. "Nathanial Dana, 21 years old, 6'1'', black hair, and dark brown eyes. Do you want me to open it Buffy?" Buffy nodded, this would tell whether Nate had truly said who he was, or if he hadn't been telling the truth to her and she needed to stir clear of him. The picture opened, and Buffy looked into Nate's face for the second time that night. She let out a breath that she hadn't even known she was holding. "He's real Willow, I have finally found a guy who is really who he says he is." "Do you want me to look him up Buffy?" "Oh no thanks Will. I want to begin this relationship as simply as any normal person would, no background checks." Willow smiled and turned off her computer. She was happy that Buffy had finally found someone that was normal.

As Buffy lay in bed, she thought about him. Nate Dana. Was Dana an Irish name? Was Nate related to Angel? Or was she just over reacting and seeing something that wasn't really there. Oh well she would have to ask Willow in the morning. Nathanial Dana, what a nice name. It was normal, but not too common. Just like him, she mused, he was normal but not normal in a good way. She smiled as she slipped into the bliss of dreamland and slept peacefully for the first time in a few months.

Not too far away from where Buffy slept, a group of vampires were gathered in a beautiful house. The house was from the Victorian time period and had been kept in pristine condition. The dark heavy velvet curtains were perfect for blocking sunlight and suited the vampires who had taken over the manor just fine. In one of the large rooms a female vampire lounged in a chair as two vampires reported to her. Drusilla wasn't happy, one of the vampires was missing, but the news of the slayer having a human friend was good. She smiled as she thought of what she would do to him. She would hurt the slayer the way the slayer had hurt her.

_Hope you enjoyed it! More will be coming, but it will come faster if you review!_


	3. Dreams and Nightmares

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this chapter, besides the Nate, he is all mine! I do not own any of the ideas that make Buffy such a cool universe, but I do own the plot to this story which is a complete original._

_**Warnings:** This chapter is pretty safe. It does contain curtain implied things and a little violence, but nothing worse than the TV show._

_**Rating: **T_

_**Summary: **Buffy met this cute guy named Nate, but he has a startling resemblance to Angel, Buffy's ex.  
_

_**A/N:** I am new to writing fanfic, so any tips or advise would be welcomed. I'm not sure what a beta reader is, but if it's someone who will read over my stuff and help me edit and come up with ideas, then I'd be happy to have one. Lastly I would love to know what you think of this story, even if it only is a word. Please take the time to read and review!_

Buffy heard music playing, it was soft and slow, the kind you would dance closely with your boyfriend to. She got up out of bed and walked over to the door of her dorm. She opened it and peered out into the hallway. Weird, as far as the eye could see there were couples dancing, some even kissing. That's when she saw him. "Angel?" she questioned. She thought it was him, but it was hard to tell in the dim light. "No not Angel, it's Nate. So um... how are you doing?" he smiled slightly at her mistake as he replied. Buffy caught herself staring at his face. "Sorry I can't ever seem to get your name right." "That's okay Buffy, I've been called worse things." As he said those words Buffy thought that she saw a hint of gloom in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared making her wonder if she had really even seen it. "So why did you come here? Did you forget something last night?" At this Nate blushed and Buffy became truly curious to the answer. "No, I just... well I... I just wanted to make sure you were okay after those thugs attacked you. But I can see that you are fine." He looked at the ground bashfully,"I probably should go and stop wasting your time." he mumbled quietly as he turned to go. Buffy was all about to let him leave when she felt a tug at the back of her mind. Was she really going to stand there and watch as yet another man walked away from her, although they hadn't slept together she felt a strong bond to him, did she really want to let him just walk away? "Nate" she called, "why don't we get some coffee together, maybe even a dough nut." He turned around to face her, a smile beaming from his face when all of a sudden Drusilla was there. She was standing right behind Nate. Drusilla grabbed Nate by the neck, he struggled, but his efforts were in vain. Buffy lunged forward, but Drusilla was faster. Buffy watched in horror as Dru bit into Nate's neck and began to furiously feed off of him. "No!" Buffy screamed, but she couldn't reach him. No matter how hard she pumped her legs, she couldn't reach them. She struggled, but seamed as if her limbs were made of lead, and with growing anger and heart break as she watched Drusilla drain Nate of his blood. Buffy burst into tears, she couldn't take it. It was all her fault. "Now you know what it feels like to lose the one you love. You took Daddy and then Spike! It only seems fair if you suffer as well!"

"Buffy! Wake up!", Willow was shaking Buffy's shoulders attempting to wake her up from the nightmare. Buffy woke up with a scream,"No!". "Buffy, it's okay. It was all just a dream. You're okay know."Willow said as she tried to calm Buffy down. Whatever Buffy had been dreaming about, it was bad. Buffy sat on the bed clinging onto Willow trying not to hyperventilate. Then with a strangled cry she bolted from the bed to the door, she snatched the print out on Nate from the printer and ran full throttle down the hallway.

Buffy had no clue what she would find when she reached his apartment. Would she find a dead body? Would Drusilla be there, with her fangs in his neck? What if he wasn't there? Was she too late? It didn't matter. She just had to see for herself. When she finally found his apartment, she stopped. Would he even recognize her? What if he was engaged to someone else? What if he was gay? He had given her no hints as to whether or not he was available. Man. What was it with her and guys. She barely even gets to know them before she's having dreams about them dying. Maybe this all was a sign that she wasn't a guy gal, but a gal gal. After all it seemed to be working for Willow. "What am I thinking?" she said under her breath. She stopped her mind from completely wondering off track and brought herself back to the task at hand. Nate. She reached up and knocked on the door, half expecting it to open and reveal Dru and her gang. Buffy was happily surprised to find that it wasn't a vamp that answered the door, but Nate. Well at least it looked like Nate, except he looked really tired and was only in boxers and a white tank. "Oh Buffy, it's you. Would you um... just wait a sec while I put on some more clothes. I.. uh.. thought you were my room mate Josh." He said blushing slightly as Buffy looked him up and down. Man, she thought, at least she fell for the hot ones. Nate opened the door fully and let Buffy in, he then slipped into the bathroom and changed. Buffy walked around the apartment. From what she could tell there were two guys living here. One of which was a complete neat freak, for a guy at least. And the other was a little more 'relaxed' about his living conditions. As she looked around she guessed that Nate was the clean one, because A. he was home and had been asleep at 5:30 in the morning, and B. she didn't see the clothes he had been waring the night before strewn across one of the bedroom floors. "Sorry for the mess." Nate said apologetically as he shut the messy bedroom's door to Buffy's embarrassment he had caught her snooping. "Yeah it's okay, why would I expect someone to have a perfectly clean place at 5:30 in the morning." She said with a shrug, not meeting his questioning eyes. "So, um.. can I ask what you are doing here at this hour, and how in the world did you get my address?" Buffy panicked, why hadn't she thought of an excuse for why she was there? Right because she had thought that he was dead, or very close to dying. "I.. um.. well you dropped your cell and I had the number traced to find you so I could return it." she said quickly pointing to the side table where it was. "Oh, thanks." he looked kind of confused about the whole thing as if he was still trying to figure out what she had been doing returning his cell at 5:30am. "Well since we're up why don't we get some coffee together, maybe even a dough nut." he asked. "I'm not sure anyone's open at this hour..." and then she stopped. He had said it. Just like in the dream. "Buffy, are you okay?" Buffy looked up and realized that she was in his arms. "Buffy you almost collapsed!" "Just tired I guess, we should get that coffee. Maybe it will wake me up." Nate nodded and helped Buffy to stand on her own two feet, keeping a wary eye out for encase she decided to faint again. Buffy grabbed her purse from the chair where she had left it as Nate snatched his coat from the closet. Together they headed out side to the nearest Starbucks. If there was any place that would be open at this hour it was probably a Starbucks.


	4. Coffee

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this chapter, besides the Nate, he is all mine! I do not own any of the ideas that make Buffy such a cool universe, but I do own the plot to this story which is a complete original._

_**Warnings:** This chapter is pretty safe. It does contain curtain implied things, but nothing worse than the TV show._

_**Rating: **T_

_**Summary: **Buffy met this cute guy named Nate, but he has a startling resemblance to Angel, Buffy's ex.  
_

_**A/N:** I am new to writing fanfic, so any tips or advise would be welcomed. I'm not sure what a beta reader is, but if it's someone who will read over my stuff and help me edit and come up with ideas, then I'd be happy to have one. Lastly I would love to know what you think of this story, even if it only is a word. Please take the time to read and review!_

"So this roommate Josh, is he cute?" Buffy asked mischievously as she sipped her latte. "I guess, well what I mean is he spends lots of late nights out with girls. He used to bring them back to our apartment, but I kind of drew a line after one of them stole my laptop and his wallet." Nate said smiling slightly as he gazed at Buffy over his cappuccino. "So that's why I say you in your undies when you answered your door, you thought that I was Josh arriving home from a long night of partying." Nate blushed as he remembered all to well the look on Buffy's face when she saw him in his boxers and undershirt. "If I remember correctly there isn't any law against a guy answering his door in his pj's before sun rise." he said with quite dignity. Buffy smiled at him and Nate smiled back at her. He then turned and looked out the big windows of the Starbucks. "Do you want to go outside for a second? The sun is gonna rise in a couple of minutes." Sunrise, Buffy thought. She had never watched a sunrise with a guy before, mostly because most of the guys she had dated would have turned to dust shortly after the sun was visible. "Sure, that sounds really nice." Nate slipped off of the stool and helped Buffy off of hers. Together they walked outside of the coffee shop and watched as the sun rose. Buffy shivered at the cold morning air and leaned into Nate for warmth. At first she felt him stiffen, and she wasn't sure if he would push her away. But then he relaxed. For a moment she wondered why he would recoil at her touch, but then she quickly dismissed the thought and returned to looking at the sunrise. She smiled, this was the way a normal life was supposed to be. Two young college students sharing coffee and enjoying a morning together, and for a moment Buffy thought she knew what it was like to be normal, and it was nice.

"Buffy, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Nate asked, startling Buffy out of the daze she had been in. "Well no. Why do you ask?" "Well I just thought it might be nice if we had dinner together. Do you like Mexican?" "Sure sounds great, when and where do you want me to meet you?" Nate pondered her question for a moment before replying, "How about at my place around 7ish, nothing fancy just dinner and maybe a movie." "Sounds great, but for right now all I want to do is watch the sun clime higher in the sky while you keep me warm, so don't even think about leaving me here in the cold." Nate smirked at her comment and gently wrapped his arm around her. "Well if I'm going to lend you some of my warmth, I have a question for you in return." "Sure, ask away" Buffy replied as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. "I'm not trying to be snoopy or anything, but who is the Angel guy that you called me the other night?" "Oh him" Buffy sighed, she should have realized that calling Nate that would come back to haunt her. "Angel was my first real boyfriend, we got pretty serious but it didn't last very long, he had some family problems and they didn't like me very much. It all ended kind of messy." Nate looked down at his lap, he hadn't been really prepared for what Buffy had said, but he had asked to know. "I'm sorry Buffy, I hope I don't cause any unhappy memories to resurface. I would never want to cause you any pain." "It's okay Nate. All they are is memories."

"So, what were you guys doing that took you an hour and a half?" Willow asked suggestively as Buffy got ready for her first class of the day. "Well I kind off barged into his apartment at 5:30 in the morning and caught him in his pj's, so then we went out for coffee. And we watched the sunrise." "That's is?! It took you an hour and a half to drink a cup of coffee and watch the sunrise?" Willow said rather disappointed, before she stopped dead in he tracks. "You said he was in pj's when he answered the door." "Yeah, what of it?" Buffy said shrugging as she pulled her light blue sweater over her head. "Well what kind of sleepwear was he in? I mean is he the flannel LL Bean pj guy, or the silk pj man, Oh wait I know he was in his boxers!" Buffy blushed at Willow's last remark, and Willow's eyes widened. "He was in his boxers?! Buffy that must have been so embarrassing. What did you do, how was he about it?" "Well" Buffy started and then preceded to tell Willow about her dream and all of the events of the morning. "He sounds really nice Buffy, I'm really glad you found someone that is, well, normal. Not that not normal was bad, no, not normal wasn't bad just complicated. Really complicated." Buffy smiled as she heard Willow start on one of her little spiels about the guys Buffy had dated. It was true that Buffy was not one for dating the normal guys, but then again she wasn't a normal girl. However given all of the trouble she had been through with the not so normal guys, it was time. And besides what girl in her right mind wouldn't go on a date with an extremely hot guy.

_To all of my devoted readers, the one and only _ EdwardCullen123_*cough*(because the rest of you haven't reviewed yet), I am really really sorry about not up dating for so long. I have been really busy with school, plus I have this cold that has been lasting for two weeks and has now turned into a fever. Which is why I have finally gotten a chance to update. I will ask you guys again, assuming that some people are actually people reading my crazy rambles, to please review, even if it is to tell me how much my writing stinks I would love to here from you, well actually I would rather not have you tell me that my writing sucks but you get the picture. In short: I am sorry that I haven't written in a while and I would like you guys and gals to review! _


	5. We can't!

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this chapter, besides the Nate, he is all mine!(Because I created him!) I do not own any of the ideas that make Buffy such a cool universe(darn it!), but I do own the plot to this story which is a complete original._

_**Warnings:** This chapter is pretty much an M. It does contains some fantasy on sex._

_**Rating: M**_

_**Summary: **Buffy met this cute guy named Nate, but he has a startling resemblance to Angel, Buffy's ex._

_**A/N:** I am new to writing fanfic, so any tips or advise would be welcomed. I'm not sure what a beta reader is, but if it's someone who will read over my stuff and help me edit and come up with ideas, then I'd be happy to have one. Lastly I would love to know what you think of this story, even if it only is a word. Please take the time to read and review!_

_Also I know in this chapter, Buffy might come off as a little bit slutty, but what I was trying to capture was her deep love/lust for Nate._

Earlier that morning-

"Well I just thought it might be nice if we had dinner together. Do you like Mexican?" "Sure sounds great, when and where do you want me to meet you?" Nate pondered her question for a moment before replying, "How about at my place around 7ish, nothing fancy just dinner and maybe a movie."

Present-

Buffy walked briskly in the cool evening breeze. The sun had just set, but the warmth of the day was still in the air. A cool breeze blew through the campus with a mind of it's own, scattering leaves and chilling strolling students. As she walked, Buffy pulled her light jacket around her tightly, trying in vain to keep the small amount of heat that she had left with in her. However the subject of her warmth was not the engrossing topic that played about in her mind. She was thinking about Nate. Buffy decided that tonight was the night. Although she had only known him for about a day, in her field of work death was never to far away. She just felt like he was the one. And she wanted to be with him before anything happened. Besides, she had gone so long with out being with someone, her body seemed to ache whenever she saw a cute guy.

Buffy walked up to Nate's apartment door, it was a nice door. Simple, blue, not very old, and it was clean. Slowly she raised her hand to knock, then she paused and quickly checked herself in her pocket mirror. She glanced over her appearance with a slight smile. Buffy had worked hard on looking her best, she knew what she wanted and she was going to get it tonight. She could just imagine how wonderful it would feel to have him a part of her. However that is not to say that sex was the only reason why she wanted to be with Nate. After all he was fun, kind, exciting, and most important of all NORMAL. Buffy knocked. She waited, and smiled as she heard the sound of his foot steps. Finally the door opened to reveal Nate, in an apron, holding a steaming dish of beans. Buffy smiled warmly at him "Hi, sorry if I'm a little early. I walked over faster then I thought it would take me, you'd be surprised how cold it gets once the sunsets." "Oh no problem, to be exact I was running a little late myself." He said smiling down at her. They stood like that for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, and Buffy unconsciously began to move closer to Nate. It only took Nate a second to realize what was happening, his whole face went white as a sheet, and he quickly stepped back. "Why don't you come on in?" He quickly suggested to cover his reaction, and gestured for her to enter. Buffy looked around the apartment as she was gently guided to the dining room. The table was set for two, and was nearly groaning under the weight of all the different dishes and the stunning candelabra. Buffy gasped at the sight. Nate smiled at her expression. Although he was med student, he loved to cook.

Through out dinner, Buffy kept stealing glances at Nate. She was mesmerized by his face. The face that was just about identical to Angel's. But it didn't make any sense. Angel didn't have any relatives, he killed them all. There was no possible way that he could have a great great great great great... grandson. Maybe she should check with Angel just to make sure that.., No she was not going to Angel for help with a human guy. She was not going to mix the supernatural with her love life again.

As Buffy finished up her dinner, she wondered what would happen next. Would they say good bye? Watch a movie? Or would they begin a more intimate relationship? Lucky for her, she was not keep waiting very long. Once she had finished her plate, Nate began to clear up the dishes and put away the food. He worked swiftly and gracefully as he balanced many dishes on his arms and loaded them quickly into the dishwasher, and in no time at all dinner had been cleared away. "So what do you want to do next?" Buffy asked innocently. Nate glanced up from the dishwasher, as he poured the detergent into the slot. "Well I was thinking that we could watch a movie, or something like that. Yesterday Josh rented some movies, so I figure that something half decent has to be around." Buffy smiled, although it was not what she had in mind, it would be nice, and you never know what could happen during or afterwards.

Buffy followed Nate into the living room area and watched as he started to go through a shelf of DVDs and VHSs. "Okay. We have Pirates of the Caribbean, Indiana Jones, Star wars, Princess Bride, and if you're in a Disney mood there is The Lion King." Buffy smiled, it felt so nice to have an evening of normality. Just her, a simple girl, and Nate, a simple guy, hanging together. No monsters or demons waiting to kill them, just the average get together. "Um..., I think that we should watch Pirates." "Sounds great to me." Nate said, and he grabbed the DVD and popped it into the player. He then turned round, and slipped onto the coach next to Buffy. She snuggled up next to him, and for a moment he went tense, and she thought that the night was going to be over, but after a couple of seconds he began to relax.

As the credits began to roll, Buffy turned to look at Nate. There was a soft expression on his face, and then she noticed the tracks of tears. "Were you crying?" She asked. "Yes. The ending always gets to me. I'm sorry I should have warned you. The last thing you were probably expecting was for me to, well... um... cry" He said rather bashfully. He then made to wipe away the tears from his face, but Buffy reached out and stopped his hand. He looked at her quizzically for a moment. Then she lean forward, and taking the corner of her sleeve, she wiped the tears from his soft cheeks. Now they were very close, merely an inch apart. Buffy leaned closer, soon bridging the gap between them. She pressed her lips against his, and began to kiss. His soft, smooth, warm lips encouraged her even though Nate hadn't said or done anything yet. She could hear his heart beating faster, but he just sat there, frozen, unable to move, petrified by the kiss. Then, suddenly, he regained his senses and pushed Buffy gently away. "We can't!" He said in a horse voice.

_Wow, another cliffhanger. Well maybe if people reviewed my work I would be more inspired to write longer and better chapters, more frequently. Anyways, you get the message. PLEASE REVIEW, just a couple words of love or admiration would be all that is required. Just a little show of care and my needs would be satisfied! Oh well I'll stop begging, but I bet you all wonder why Nate said "We can't!" Review and you will find out. All I am demanding is 1 review of this chapter, and I will guarantee that a new chapter will be up within the week._


End file.
